A Birthday of New Beginnings
by Leeman
Summary: Ayeka-hime's birthday has arrived, and Tenchi decides it's time to tell her how he feels about her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters in this story, and I'm not making a profit off of this.

  
  


Author's notes: Well, I've finally done it! I've finally finished my Ayeka-hime birthday fan fic! I know it's really late, but a gift is better late than never, right? Words between *...* are thoughts. Enjoy the fic, minna-san. ^_^

  
  


A Birthday of New Beginnings

by Leeman

Two men stood circling each other in a small clearing in a forest. Both of them were panting loudly, and both of them were badly scratched and bruised. The young man leapt high into the air and brought his bokken crashing down upon the bokken of his elder opponent. A fierce test of strength ensued as each of them tried to push the other one backwards. The young man gritted his teeth and strained with all of his might, but the elder man's face was adorned with a slight smile. "So, Tenchi, is this your limit?" Tenchi smiled and leapt backwards.

"You wish it was, Grandpa!" Tenchi rushed forward and slashed at Yosho's side, but his blow was easily blocked with a swift swing of Yosho's bokken. Tenchi redirected the power from Yosho's deflection and knocked Yosho's bokken upwards. This opened up an opportunity for him to score a solid hit on his side. Yosho gritted his teeth and slashed at Tenchi's head. Tenchi leaned backwards and bent his knees, and he shot forward as soon as he felt the wind of Yosho's bokken sweep across his face. He brought his bokken up to score a hit on Yosho's chest, but he narrowly missed because Yosho leapt backwards. Tenchi ran forward with a scowl on his face, and Yosho waited until for Tench's strike. When it came, he merely sidestepped out of its way and stuck out his foot. Tenchi was going to fast to stop or avoid it, and he found himself face down in the dirt. Yosho casually strolled up and tapped Tenchi's head with his bokken signifying his victory.

"You mustn't allow your emotions to get the best of you. Your skills are excellent, but you cannot put them to good use if your judgement is hindered by anger or frustration." Tenchi rolled over, and Yosho extended his arm to help him up. 

"Yes, I know. I allowed myself to get carried away. I'm sorry. " Tenchi took his hand, and Yosho pulled him up, and then sighed.

"Well, I guess we had better call it a day. I suppose Sasami will have dinner ready by now." Tenchi's stomach growled loudly as if in agreement.

  
  


Tenchi's mind began to wander as he walked back to the house at Yosho's side. Of course, it didn't take very long for it to hit home with a sweet Juraian princess who had stolen his heart so many years ago. He could remember that day well.

(Flashback) Tenchi had been training with his grandfather, when he heard a woman cry out. This caused him to lose his focus, and his grandfather clobbered him on the head. When they went to investigate the source of the cry, they found Ayeka sprawled out on the ground in a revealing position

She had injured her leg badly, and his grandfather had instructed him to carry Ayeka home on his back. He protested a bit, but he ended up obeying him. However, a rainstorm had managed to creep up on them, and they were forced to take shelter in an old shed.

(End Flashback)

  
  


It was during the time he spent with her in the shed that he felt the first few sparks in his heart that set off the raging wildfire that burns uncontrollably within him now. It took him years to realize his passion for the princess who now haunts his thoughts and dreams, but he was pleased that he had been able to come to terms with it. Of course, there have been a couple of obstacles that keep him from confessing his love to his fair maiden. One such obstacle was Ryoko. He loved her too, but that love is one that a brother has for a sister. He knew Ryoko's feelings for him ran much deeper though. The last thing he ever wanted to do was harm anyone in his family, but he knew Ryoko could be wounded deeply if he were to choose Ayeka over her. The other obstacle in his way was the fear of being taken from his home. Ayeka is the first crowned Princess of Jurai, and he, himself, is also a prince. He put two and two together, and he figured that he would one day have to take the throne by Ayeka's side. Although the idea of running an empire was awe-inspiring, it wasn't what he was cut out to do. He enjoyed working at his father's architectural company, and he had already gained much prestige for one so young as he. He was only twenty-two, but he had already become the head of the branch of the firm located in Okayama, and he loved his job. He didn't want to give up his familiar life on earth to live on a strange planet filled with strange people.

Tenchi was snapped out of his thoughts by Yosho's voice. "Tenchi, are you thinking about her again?" Tenchi sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Of course. I can always tell by looking at your eyes. If they're glazed over, then I know exactly who you're thinking about." Tenchi blushed slightly. 

"I just wish I didn't have to keep my feelings hidden. You and Dad are the only ones who know."

"You can't keep it that way forever, Tenchi. I know you're worried about Ryoko, but she has grown much stronger in these past years. It was because of you that she was able to keep her sanity after the things Kagato put her through. However, if you keep hiding your feelings, you're eventually going to cause much more pain than you would by telling the truth. Each day that you maintain the appearance of being neutral, Ryoko's hopes increase a little more. She doesn't deserve to be led on like this, and the rest of the family doesn't either. You're going to have to come to terms with everyone, and the sooner you do, the better."

"You're absolutely right, Grandpa, but I still don't want to cause anyone any more grief. Ryoko has been through hell, and now that she's happy, I don't want to see her hurt."

"You are very compassionate, and I know you don't want to intentionally hurt anyone, but you'll only end up causing more unintentional pain if you don't. We've been through this before, but I really think you should listen this time." 

Tenchi fell silent as he mused over Yosho's words. *I know he's right, but I still can't bring myself to hurt Ryoko. She is so much happier now. I also don't want to shatter her and Ayeka's friendship. I've never seen two friends closer than they are even though they try to deny it, and I don't want them to truly come to odds over me. This is hopeless!* Yosho noticed the slight scowl on Tenchi's face. "Tenchi, I'll say one more thing on this subject. Ayeka does love you very much, but how long do you think she'll wait for you? I've heard her mention going back to Jurai a few times in recent months. You don't want to lose her, do you?" The color drained from Tenchi's face.

"She might actually leave?"

"Yes. I think it's possible. You've been keeping her waiting for years. I think it's time you finally resolved this matter before you hurt your family and yourself."

"I didn't think that she would actually leave!"

"She hasn't left yet, and she hasn't made any decisions yet, but I just wanted to let you know that your window of opportunity is starting to shrink. Her birthday is tomorrow, and it would be the most opportune time to confess your heart to her. Special occasions can have different effects on women, and it may influence her recent thoughts about going home. If I were you, I would suck it up and talk to her before you come to deeply regret your silence."

"Thank you. I understand, and I know what I have to do, but I must talk to Ryoko about it first."

"Don't spoil the whole day by talking to her too early. Wait until tomorrow evening before you take any action."

"I will."

"You will what?" Both Tenchi and Yosho sweatdropped and turned around to see the greatest scientific genius smiling up and them with an evil smirk on her face. It was enough to make both Yosho and Tenchi tremble with fear. Tenchi scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Uh...Little Washu, how long have you been following us?" The evil glint in her eye already confirmed his fears, but he was still hoping against hope.

"Let's just say I've been here long enough to familiarize myself with your problems."

"It's not nice to spy, Little Washu," Yosho said with a frown. 

"Would an innocent little genius like me spy?" She said while cocking her head and beaming a smile. Tenchi sighed.

"Please don't let anyone else know about what you've heard. I don't want to ruin tomorrow's celebration."

"If you let me get that sample, I could keep my lips zipped tight." Yosho quirked an eyebrow.

"What sample are you referring to?"

"I just want a teeny tiny little sperm sample from Tenchi." Yosho rubbed his chin.

"Hmm...I see."

"No way, Little Washu! I can't do that!"

"Sure you can. Don't worry, I'll give you a quick lesson about the birds and the bees before we begin."

"I don't need any lessons, and I won't give you any samples." Washu pouted. 

"Well, if you want to be that way . . ." She pulled out a small, black device with a red button on it. " . . . I could always press this button and play your conversation on the television back at the house. Ayeka and Ryoko were both watching it when I left."

"You wouldn't," Tenchi said in a weak voice.

"Oh yes I would, but if you let me get that sample I won't."

"Don't you think that's being just a bit too hasty, Little Washu?" Yosho questioned with a slight frown on his face.

"Let me think for a moment . . . nah." Tenchi face faulted. "I'll count to three, and if you don't agree to give me that sample, I'll press this button." Tenchi gave her a pleading look, and she smiled sweetly. "1 . . . 2 . . ." Tenchi winced, but remained silent. " . . . 3" She pressed the button, and a bucket of water appeared out of subspace and soaked the two shocked looking men.

"Jeez! That's freezing!" Tenchi exclaimed 

"Gah! That's c...c...cold!" Yosho shouted at the same time. Washu threw her head back and broke out into a fit of laughter. 

"You guys really thought that I would broadcast your conversation on the TV at home?" She broke out into another fit of laughter. Both guys sighed.

"I thought she was serious."

"She even had me fooled, Tenchi, so don't feel badly about it." A solemn look etched its way into Washu's features.

"Tenchi, I want to talk with you in the lab before you go to bed. There are a few things we need to discuss before tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"If you're not, I'll come into your room and take that sample." Tenchi's eyes grew wide. 

"I promise I'll go to your lab before I go to bed," he sputtered out quickly. 

"That's more like it. I'll see you at dinner." She stepped backwards into an open subspace portal and disappeared. Yosho found himself chuckling.

"We have quite a family, don't we?"

"Don't get me started."

"You just love it, don't you?"

"Shh...don't tell anyone else my secret." Yosho chucked again.

"Don't worry. Everyone knows you too well by now. You can't hide behind your mask of solemness anymore."

"Yeah, I know, but I can still try."

"You're hopeless, Tenchi."

"Hey, I'm not the only hopeless one around here."

"Ah. We'll see who's the hopeless one during tomorrow's training."

"I look forward to it, old man."

"This old man still has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"I bet you do, but I've learned a few tricks of my own."

"Yeah, and I taught you those tricks."

"Not all of them." Yosho just smiled and breathed in the fresh smell of cherry blossoms.

"Remember to be up at dawn. We'll head out early to train so we can help make preparations for the party after we're finished."

"I will."

  
  


Tenchi knocked on the door to Washu's laboratory. Her face appeared in the small window and told him to enter. He opened the door and stepped inside. He was a bit nervous because he didn't know what she wanted to speak to him about. It's not that he didn't trust her, but the cute, little scientist has tried a few tricks on him in the past. He cringed at an old memory where Mihoshi stumbled into the lab just in time to save his virginity. *Thank Kame-sama for Mihoshi's uncanny ability to end up at the right place at the right time. I hope there's no need to pray for any divine intervention today. Washu did seem very serious, though, so I don't think she's up to any games. That's even more disturbing. I wonder what she wants.* Tenchi walked into another door and found Washu sitting on her floating cushion typing away at her holotop computer. As soon as he was in the room, she turned around and smiled. "Hello Tenchi. I'm glad you could make it."

"Hello Little Washu. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Come over here and sit down." A floating cushion appeared out of nowhere, and Tenchi strolled over and took a seat. "First of all, I would like to say congratulations."

"Uhh...for what?"

"For finally finding the one most precious to you."

"Umm...thank you." Washu smiled.

"All of us girls are quite fond of you, Tenchi. The degree of that fondness varies, however. Sasami has had a crush on you for as long as I've been living with you, and I suspect it's the first crush she's ever had. Being a young teenager, I'm sure she'll probably be a little upset when she finds out how you feel, but I'm sure she knew that your heart would either go to Ryoko or Ayeka. She's very perceptive, so I don't think she'll have too much trouble getting over losing your heart, when she knows she never had it. Now onto Mihoshi. You saved her life numerous times over the years, and she seems to think it was destiny that dictated that you and she would be together. Mihoshi is much more intelligent than most people give her credit for, but her maturity level is that of a child. She was badly overworked at one time, and her mind adapted to reduce her high stress levels. What I am leading up to is that her crush on you is like that of Sasami's. However, I don't think she'll be too upset because she really isn't serious about you. Once she knows where your heart lies, she probably won't be affected by it at all. She isn't able to become stressed out due to the adaptations that her mind had to make in her past. Now it's time for me to talk about myself. I, too, have an interest in you. You are one of the kindest and gentlest guys I know. You are a lot like my husband was, and my interest in you is not as a research subject like I always tried to make it appear. I'm being honest with you because I believe that none of us should have to hide anything any longer." Tenchi started to say something, but Washu put a finger on his lips to silence him. "This brings us down to Ryoko. She is one of the reasons why you're hesitant to reveal your feelings for Ayeka, right?" Tenchi nodded. "Well, you have good reason to be fearful of the wound this will inflict upon Ryoko, but you must understand that she is a stronger person than she was before. She's learned to deal with her emotions, and she has learned to be very open with her feelings. You are the most precious thing in the entire universe to her, and I know just how much you mean to her because of my mental link. However, her friendships will all of us have finally begun to outweigh her feelings for you. She will probably be devastated when she discovers that you chose another, but she has her family to fall back on. She will be okay in time, but you mustn't show her any affection beyond that of a friend when she breaks down and cries because of your guilt, or she will never accept your decision. Ryoko and I have grown close, and I love my daughter very much. I knew that this was a possible scenario, and I vowed to myself to help Ryoko pick up the pieces of her broken heart. I have told you all of this so you will know what to expect, and to try to put your mind at ease. You don't need to worry about Ryoko. She'll be just fine."

"Thank you, Little Washu. This means a great deal to me."

"Oh, and before you go. You'll need a gift to give to Ayeka tomorrow, won't you?"

"Gah! I forgot all about buying her a gift! Oh man. I'll have to head out first thing in the morning."

"Hold on just a minute there, Tenchi. I want you to have this to give to Ayeka." She pulled out a diamond necklace with a heart-shaped gem on it that was the color of a royal teardrop. "This was given to me by my husband long ago. It's the last thing I have to symbolize our relationship, but I want you to have it."

"Little Washu...I...I...can't take this from you."

"I want you to have it. You saved my daughter from the cave she was held prisoner in, and you helped her to become a loving person. You also gave me a place to live where I could finally enjoy my life and let go of my past. All of you have helped be to break the chains of my horrid past, and this is how I wish to repay you. Please take this and give it to Ayeka as a birthday present. I have no need for it anymore." Before his eyes, Washu changed into her adult form. "I cannot be a mother to my daughter if I live as a child. She will need me more than she ever has after tomorrow, and I must be strong for her. Take this necklace, Tenchi, and allow me to let go of my past." Tenchi carefully picked up the necklace out of her outstretched hand and held it up to the light and watched it sparkle.

"Thank you very much, Miss Washu. I would be honored to accept your gift." He stood up and bowed out of reverence and gratitude. 

"No, thank you Tenchi and good luck tomorrow." Tenchi nodded and left the lab. Washu sighed. It wasn't easy letting go of her tear-filled past, but she knew it was for the best. She had another child, and another family. In some ways, her new family was more precious to her than her old one. *Well, I've decided to enter the adult world again. I love my daughter, and I will do all I can to ensure her well being. Social status and class are two great evils that I may have to face once again, but this time I'm not alone.*

  
  


Tenchi rose at dawn and quickly dressed in a pair of black paints and a blue shirt. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed a bokken from his closet, and headed to the shrine where Yosho was waiting for him.

Ryoko awoke early as well. It was her job to take Ayeka out into the city while everyone else setup the house for the party. It was a beautiful day outside. The bright orange sky, the hint of cherry blossoms in the air, and the cool morning breeze was the perfect setting to sit on the roof and relax, and Ryoko didn't need to think twice about it. Today was her best friend's birthday, and they couldn't have asked for better weather. Autumn was fast approaching, and she knew it was Ayeka's favorite time of year. She smiled as she thought back to all the times her and Ayeka fought over the simplest of things, and how they still mock argue now. *No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stay angry with her. I used to think she was a spoiled brat, but I know now just how strong her character really is. No one could break that girl's spirit, and I am very glad that we've come to know each other these past few years. Happy birthday, my dear friend.* Ryoko phased out and reappeared on the couch in the living room. Ayeka had just reached the bottom of the steps and was on her way to the couch. "Good morning, devil woman."

"Good morning, Princess," Ryoko replied as snottily as possible.

"What a terrible sight to behold on such a beautiful morning."

"You don't look so good, yourself." Ayeka flopped down on the couch next to Ryoko and grabbed the TV remote. 

"I wonder what's on TV."

"Look and see. Anything would be better than conversing with you."

"My sediments, exactly." Ayeka flipped on the TV and browsed the channels for a few minutes, and then sighed. She turned it on the news and laid her head back on the couch cushions.

"Happy birthday, Ms. Priss."

"Why thank you, monster woman." Silence fell upon them, and Ayeka thought back to many of the events that took place since she decided to stay on earth. She smiled as she thought back to the times her and Ryoko fought actively over the most trivial things. Both of them had made fools out of themselves too many times to count, but all those times were precious to her. *I honestly hated Ryoko when I first encountered her. She stole my love, Yosho, from me, and to add insult to injury, she stranded me on this inhospitable planet. Now that I think about it, she did me two great favors back then, and I am grateful to her. I thought she was a heartless monster, but I slowly began to learn just how much heart she possessed. Her capacity to care seems endless, and although she still tries to mask some of her feelings, she ends up failing miserably. I've drunk sake with her to the point of drunkenness many more times that I would like to admit, I've chatted nonsense with her in the onsen on numerous occasions, and I've confided some of my deepest secrets in her, and I cherish all of those moments we spent together. Without her, my life would have been doomed to the oppressions of my title, including marrying some egotistical noble to increase the influence of Jurai's royal family. I was jealous of her and how free she was to do as she pleased, and it was because of this that I decided to drop many of my princessly manners. I do miss my home planet, but this has become my true, permanent home thanks to Ryoko and the rest of my family here.*

Sasami skipped down the stairs with a brilliant smile etched on her face. She hadn't lost any of her cheerfulness over the years. Actually, the only thing about her that was different was her physical appearance. She was a head taller, her pony tails had grown proportionally, and her features fuller and more pronounced, but she was still the same kawaii princess she always was. She spotted Ayeka and Ryoko sitting on the couch and walked up behind them. "Good morning, Ayeka. Good morning, Ryoko." They both turned around at the same time and smiled. 

"Good morning, Sasami," they said in unison.

"Happy birthday, Ayeka."

"Thank you."

"What are you guys doing up so early? I never thought I would see you up before breakfast, Ryoko."

"I just woke up," Ayeka said as she shrugged.

"Same here," Ryoko claimed as she also shrugged.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm going to go make breakfast. Is there anything special you wanted, Ayeka?"

"No, no. I'm just fine with whatever you decide to cook."

"Okay." Sasami turned around and skipped to the kitchen followed by a sleepy Ryo-ohki.

  
  


Tenchi and Yosho returned a little while after breakfast, but Ryoko and Ayeka were already in Tokyo thanks to one of Washu's latest inventions, a handheld subspace teleportation device. After wolfing down the food Sasami had saved for them, Tenchi and Yosho commenced work on the preparations. A large banner that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AYEKA" had to be hung in the living room, balloons had to be blown up and hung around the room, the karaoke machine that Washu made for Ryoko last Christmas had to be dragged out into the open, tubes containing confetti had to be rigged to surprise Ayeka when she walked in the door, ribbons had to be strung from balloon to be strung from balloon to balloon after they were in place, a red carpet leading from the front door to the chair Ayeka would sit at to eat her birthday dinner had to be laid out which meant that the L-shaped couch had to be moved to the other side of the room, and finally, a small fireworks display had to be setup on the end of the dock behind the house.

Sasami had much work to do as well. A grand feast had to be prepared for dinner, lunch had to be prepared for everyone's break from making preparations, a carrot cake large enough for everyone to have a generous piece had to be baked, the frosting for the cake had to be made, and some sake would have to be heated. 

Washu was hard at work in her lab working on a birthday present for the princess, and Mihoshi's job was to assist Tenchi and Yosho whenever possible. Ryo-ohki, in her adult form, was assisting Sasami in the kitchen and being scolded for sneaking carrots periodically.

Tenchi was just sliding the couch across the room with Yosho's assistance when the telephone rang. He ran over to the small table where the phone lay and picked up the receiver.

"Masaki residence," Tenchi spoke politely into the receiver.

"Hello, is this Tenchi?"

"Hello, Dad. What's up?"

"I won't be able to visit tonight. A new client offered this firm a very high paying job on the premise that I handle it personally. He is from the U.S. and he wants me to design a modernized building complex for his company which has decided to expand into Tokyo. The plans are to be drawn up as soon as possible, so I won't be able to fly over until I'm finished."

"Oh, that's too bad. So, do you think you'll be able to take a vacation after you are finished? Your Tokyo branch of the company can survive without you for a few days, you know."

"A vacation would be a great idea. As soon as I'm finished with this project, I'll fly in for a visit. Oh, and how's your branch of the company going?"

"We're doing as well as can be expected. The population influx into Okayama has decreased dramatically, and we're barely able to keep our heads above water. Don't worry, though, business should pick up again soon."

"I hope so, but if it doesn't, we always have the Tokyo branch, and it has been doing very well."

"That's good to hear. Well, I have to go. There is much to be done before Ayeka and Ryoko come home, and time is short. I know you must get back to work on your newest project as well."

"Understood. I'll talk to you later, and I'll drop by for a visit as soon as my hands aren't tied behind my back."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Tenchi." Tenchi returned the receiver to it's resting position on the base of the phone and headed over to help Yosho finish moving the couch.

"Who was that?" Yosho inquired.

"Dad called to say that he couldn't make it."

"Oh, I see."

  
  


Tenchi wiped his brow and plopped down on the couch. All the preparations had been made, and the only thing that was left was the princess's arrival. Washu emerged from the lab with a sweet smile on her face, and announced that Ryoko and Ayeka would be arriving in just a few minutes. She placed a large, wrapped box in the corner where all of the other gifts lay. *Ryoko, where are you guys at now?* Washu thought across her mental link with Ryoko.

*We've just arrived outside of the gate, and we're walking up towards the house now.*

*Is Ayeka carrying anything fragile?*

*Hold on, let me ask.* . . . *Yes, why?*

*Carry it for her, and make sure that she opens the door first.* Washu could feel Ryoko smile over the link.

*Gotcha.*

"Hey, everyone, they're about ready to walk in the door. Let's get ready to greet them." Everyone stood up and took their places on either side of the red carpet that led to Ayeka's chair at the dinner table. Everyone tensed up as the doorknob slowly turned. The door was then pushed open and the rigged confetti shot up at Ayeka, and everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Tenchi quickly snapped a photo of the bewildered look on Ayeka's face as she took a step back to keep herself from falling. It took her a few seconds to recover, and a warm smile let everyone know that she was over the initial shock. 

"Wow! I was suspicious of something when Ryoko offered to carry my things, but I wasn't prepared for the confetti." Everyone chuckled at that as Ayeka and Ryoko walked into the house. 

"Right this way, madam." Yosho said with a bow. He led her to her seat at the dinner table and pulled the chair out for her. Once she sat down, he slid it back up to the table. Everyone filed into their chairs afterwards. The smell of the great feast that lay before them was enough to make everyone's eyes sparkle. Ryo-ohki, still in adult form, even started drooling at the sight of the carrots that she knew were all for her.

"Let's eat!" Everyone shouted before they all began devouring the mountain of food before them. (Quick note: It is customary for everyone to say a word that roughly means, "Let's eat" before meals. I have forgotten how to spell that word, however.) Yosho glanced over at Washu and raised both eyebrows as if asking a silent question. She grinned and nodded, and he smiled warmly and glanced at Ayeka and then Tenchi. 

Once the main course had been wolfed down by the group, Sasami went into the kitchen and returned holding a large cake with purple and white frosting. She sat it down on the table, and everyone stood up to have a look at it. A picture of Ayeka, a picture of a Juraian battleship, and a picture of a royal space tree were drawn with different colored frostings. The drawings were pretty good, considering how difficult it is to draw with frosting. "Did you draw these, Sasami?"

"Yes, do you like them?"

"They're wonderful!" Ayeka exclaimed.

"These are really good," Tenchi added.

"You must have spent a considerable amount of time on that," Washu said as she looked over the designs on the cake.

"It only took me a couple hours," Sasami said while blushing.

"Thank you, Sasami." The young princess's eyes sparkled.

"You're welcome, Ayeka!" Tenchi stood up.

"Let's sing _Happy Birthday_ before we eat the cake." Everyone nodded and stood up, while Ayeka felt her cheeks growing warmer by the second.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Ayeka. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang at once while Ayeka's cheeks became the color of tomatoes. She smiled and watched Tenchi sing. He smiled down at her, and for a second, it seemed like they were brightly illuminated while everything around them faded into darkness. 

Everyone took their seats, and Sasami began cutting pieces of cake for everyone. Ayeka had her pick of which piece she wanted, and she chose the piece with the royal space tree design on it. No one noticed that Tenchi grabbed the piece with Ayeka's face drawn on it, or that he smiled warmly at it before he wolfed it down. Everyone ate their fill before heading out into the living room where the karaoke machine was already setup.

"Who's going to sing first?" Mihoshi asked.

"That's a good question. Any volunteers?" Tenchi asked.

"Since it's Ayeka's birthday, she should sing first." Ryoko said while winking at the beautiful princess standing beside her.

"I suppose I'll go first, then." Ayeka grabbed the microphone and selected the background music to one of the songs she had heard on earth many times. "I will be singing _Catch you, Catch Me_." The room grew silent while Ayeka switched on the machine. She waited for the starting point in the song, and then began to sing her heart out. She kept her eyes on Tenchi while she sang. Her lovely voice coursed throughout the room and brought a smile to everyone's lips. Tenchi was just about to lose it and run up to her and tell her just how much he loved her right then, and he probably would have if it had not been for his years of intense training with his grandfather. When the song ended, Ayeka bowed, and everyone clapped, cheered, and praised her. "Encore!" Ryoko shouted. It didn't take long for it to catch on, and Ayeka found herself browsing though the selection and choosing another song.

"This time, I'll sing _Hiro no Tsuki_." Everyone fell silent once again, as the princess waited for the right moment to commence singing. When she started singing, smiles of contentment became etched across everyone's faces. Tenchi studied every detail of his fairy princess whose beauty seemed to radiate brighter than the stars and the moon on a clear night sky. There was no doubt left in him. He would tell her how he felt about her tonight. *I've kept you in the dark for so long. I hope you'll forgive me.* She received even greater praises after she finished singing this time around, and Ryoko took the stage. She performed _The Lonely Moon_, and received as many cheers and praises as Ayeka had on her last song. "Encore!" Ayeka shouted, and everyone else joined in. Ryoko smiled and motioned for Ayeka to come forward. Ayeka had a puzzled look on her face, but once Ryoko whispered something into her ear, she grinned. 

"Ayeka and I will sing _Up Walk in Galaxy_." Everyone was hushed when the music started to play. Both Ayeka and Ryoko put a lot of spirit into their parts of the song, and even used body language and gestures to make the performance more realistic. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle as the two bickered back and forth in song. Tenchi threw his head back and laughed a couple of times which only encouraged Ayeka and Ryoko to put even more heart into the song. When they finished, they received a standing ovation and much applause. They smiled at each other and bowed to their audience. Then, they sat down as Tenchi took the stage. He looked a bit nervous, but he was still smiling. 

"I'm going to sing _Desert Rose_ for you this evening." He winked at Ayeka, but since she was sitting next to Ryoko, both of them thought he was winking at them and both of them went starry-eyed and clutched their chests. Tenchi sweatdropped, and switched on the music and waited for his moment to begin singing. Once it was time, he sang his song from the depths of his heart to his beloved princess. Yosho's jaw dropped at Tenchi's newly discovered singing talent, and he turned to Washu. 

"He's singing to Ayeka," she whispered into his ear. He smiled and nodded in understanding. 

"I suppose our little plan worked out well," he whispered back.

"I think it worked better than we had hoped."

"Tomorrow things are going to be quite different around here."

"Yes, they will be. I am hoping my darling daughter will be okay." He smiled and his features softened a bit. 

"Don't worry. She has you to rely on for support. She'll be just fine."

"Thank you, Yosho. You're very wise for someone so young." He smiled.

"Even though I'm young compared to you, I still look and feel like an old man."

"Who are you trying to kid, Yosho? You don't think I saw past your disguise." His eyes widened. 

"How...how is that possible?"

"All things are possible as far as science is concerned." He chuckled.

"I should have known."

"So how long are you planning on staying in that disguise?"

"Probably a few more years. It would be too much of a shock to Tenchi's system if his grandfather suddenly looked as young as him." Washu chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it would."

Tenchi finished singing and everyone applauded him. Both Ryoko and Ayeka were staring of into space with blushes adorning their faces. "Hey Tenchi. Your singing sent those two off into the dream world. Who knows what they're doing with you right now," Washu stated with an evil grin on her face. "Such naughty girls." Tenchi's face became the color of Ryoko's gems, and a little bit of blood trickled down his nose. Both Washu and Yosho thought he looked hilarious, and they didn't hold back their laughter. Finally, Ayeka slipped out of her trance and looked around with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's so funny?" Washu and Yosho calmed their laughter. 

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." 

"Huh? What's going on?" Ryoko asked with a look of confusion on her face. Tenchi face faulted, and Yosho began cracking up again, and he was soon joined by Washu. Ryoko just scratched her head. "Whose turn is it to sing?" Washu looked over at Mihoshi who was also smiling and blushing a bit. 

"Hey Mihoshi, do you want to sing next?" Washu asked with an amused look on her face.

"Uhh...sure. I guess so." Mihoshi took the stage followed by everyone else who hadn't had a turn yet.

It was completely dark outside after Yosho finished singing on the karaoke machine and took his seat on the couch next to Washu. Everyone was laughing and talking when Washu stood up. "Why don't we go chat out on the back porch? It is such a lovely night, and it would be a shame to waste it." She winked at Tenchi, and he nodded once and also stood up. 

"Yes, it would a great night to enjoy being outside. The temperature is perfect, and the skies are exceptionally clear." Everyone nodded in agreement and went out to sit on the back porch. Yosho and Ryo-ohki slipped away from the group and went to the end of the dock to light the fireworks that had been setup earlier that day. 

"You were right. It is a splendid evening to sit outside!" Ayeka declared as she took a seat in one of the lawn chairs that Tenchi had purchased last summer.

"When are the fireworks going to start?" Sasami whispered into Tenchi's ear. He grinned. 

"Very soon."

"What?" Ayeka inquired with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh nothing. I was just talking to myself," Tenchi replied quickly and shrewdly.

"A prince of Jurai talking to himself? Now I've seen it all." 

"I've seen you talk to yourself princess," Ryoko interjected with a sly grin on her face. Ayeka blushed.

"Well...umm...I was merely commenting on my looks since no one else will." She shot a glance at Tenchi, and he visibly shrunk back into his chair.

"Why would he complement you on your looks? You're just an old maid."

"I am not an old maid! And you really have room to talk, you old mummy." Ryoko stuck out her tongue in reply, and Ayeka repeated the gesture right back at her. 

"Hmph!" Ryoko crossed her arms and turned her nose up at the princess, and Ayeka replied in kind. Sasami and Tenchi couldn't help but chuckle. 

"You guys still fight after all this time. It seems like you two should have learned by now," Washu chided. 

"Mom, why did you change back into your adult form? You're not planning on trying anything with my Tenchi are you?" Washu brought her hands up to her cheeks as she blushed and tilted her head.

"Oh my! I was just thinking about all the different ways I could get that sample from him! Of course, I would make sure it was as enjoyable as possible," she declared with a little extra hint of seductiveness in her voice as she said the last sentence. Tenchi visibly shuddered, and Ayeka and Ryoko had evil scowls on their faces. 

"Miss Washu! You will not lay a hand on Tenchi!"

"Tenchi is not some object you can use as you please!"

"Ha! Like you have room to talk, Ryoko." Washu stated with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up," Ryoko replied in an obviously annoyed voice. Ayeka couldn't help but laugh. 

"That goes for you, too." Washu said with an even bigger smirk on her face.

"What?!" It was Ryoko's turn to laugh as Ayeka's face expressed great annoyance. Sasami just hung her head and sighed. 

  
  


Everyone's attention was caught by a sparkle at the end of the dock. "What's that?" Ayeka asked with a questioning look replacing her annoyed look. Her inquiry was quickly answered by a streak of light flying up into the sky accompanied by a loud whistle. When it reached its pinnacle, it exploded into a million dots of blue light that spread out into an intricate, flower-like pattern. Everyone ooed and ahed as similar rockets whose explosions gave off similar shapes with a variety of colors followed in succession. "These are really beautiful. Thank you, everyone, for going through all this trouble for me."

"It was no trouble at all. Just have a good time," Tenchi replied just above a whisper. She nodded and watched the great sparks dance in the vast black sky. Each blast reminded her of a small galaxy filled with all sorts of different stars of all colors. In the vastness of space, a galaxy is no bigger than a dot, and in the night sky, these blasts are nothing more than a small illumination lasting only a few seconds before the little sparks exhaust themselves to extinction. It is a perfect symbolism of life. We are born small and with no knowledge of the world, and as we age, we expand our knowledge and body size. Even though our size reaches a peak, the knowledge we gain has no such cap. Thus, the fireworks flicker in greatness for an instant before they die out. This signifies the radiance of our knowledge, experience, and memories.

  
  


There was a long pause in the setting off of fireworks, and Mihoshi looked on with questioning eyes. "Why did they stop?" 

"I suppose they are preparing to set off the grand finale," Ryoko replied with a smile on her face. She, too, enjoyed watching the little fairies of fire waltz around in the endless expanse of darkness above them. She was reminded of her own life. She started off as a slave for Kagato with no hope of any future unless something drastic occurred. This was her in the form of an unlit rocket. The fire that ignited the fuse was the attack on Jurai, and the imprisonment in Hell's damp pit. The fuse burnt up, and when Tenchi released her from the cave, the rocket was launched. She soared high as her horizons broadened, and she reached the point when she could finally leave the confinement of a rocket form that kept her feelings hidden from the world and finally be free to grow in the emanation of the light energy of love, friendship, and true wisdom. 

  
  


An impressive series of rockets flew up into the sky, and the brilliance shining from the explosions generated enough light to allow everyone to clearly see everything around them if they had been looking, but everyone's attention was sharply focused on the elegance of the fireworks as they sang their fiery songs and told their brilliant tales. Two more series of rockets were fired before Yosho and Ryo-ohki rejoined the group. Upon arrival, everyone clapped and cheered for them, and they bowed in thanks. 

"Now then, Ayeka. It's time for you to open your presents." Yosho declared with a smile adorning his lips. She also smiled as everyone went back into the house. Ryo-ohki was the first one to reach the stack of presents resting in the corner beside the L-shaped couch. Everyone else walked in and sat down while Tenchi crouched beside Ryo-ohki to help give out the presents. Ryo-ohki grabbed a small box decorated with crayons and a yellow ribbon at the top of it. She ran over to Ayeka, and held it up while in her toddler form. Ayeka took it and shook it gently. She had a good idea what was in it, but she still wanted to act surprised to make sure Ryo-ohki would feel happy and proud about the gift. She removed the ribbon, and used a pocketknife that Tenchi produced from his pocket to slice through the tape. She opened up the box, and found a ripe, orange carrot staring up at her. She smiled and patted Ryo-ohki on the head. 

"Thank you, Ryo-ohki!" Ryo-ohki beamed a bright smile and clapped her hands in glee. Ayeka sat the box down beside her chair and took the next gift that Tenchi handed her. This one was from Mihoshi, and it was neatly wrapped in pretty, golden wrapping paper that said happy birthday in white letters. It was adorned with a green ribbon at the top. Ayeka opened it carefully, and opened up the box. There was some foam packaging material that Ayeka lifted away, and underneath lay a pretty, blue lava lamp. "Thank you, Mihoshi! How did you know that I wanted one of these?" Mihoshi smiled widely.

"You said so, yourself, the last time we all went shopping together a couple of months ago."

"Oh, that's right. I'll make sure to put this up on my dresser when I go to bed." The next gift Tenchi handed her was from Yosho. It had the same wrapping paper that Mihoshi had used, and so did all of the rest of the gifts except for Washu's. Yosho's gift had a red ribbon at the top which Ayeka removed before carefully unwrapping the gift. She used the pocketknife to remove the tape of the large box. She opened it up and her hand swam through the sea of styrofoam until she found the prize. She lifted out in the box, and her eyes went wide. It was a foot tall porcelain doll of a Juraian royal family guard. She looked up at Yosho with an expression of gratitude and happiness. "Thank you very much, brother."

"You're quite welcome."

Ayeka opened Washu's gift next. It was in a large, square shaped box, and it was fairly heavy. She removed the red ribbon and crab wrapping paper quickly yet carefully. She removed some foam material and found a large, projection type machine. Ayeka looked up at Washu questioningly, and Washu smiled. "It's a live concert projection device. Basically, it will scan all public records for upcoming concerts around the galaxy, and then it will send a special receiver there via subspace, and broadcast the signal back to the device, which will then display the concert in 3D. The acoustics of the machine are much better than can be heard in any concert hall, so it basically gives you the ultimate concert experience. I thought you might miss some of the concerts on Jurai, and this would be a way for you to watch them again." Ayeka jumped up out of her seat and hugged the genius scientist tightly.

"C...Can't breathe." 

"Oops, sorry." Ayeka let her go. "Thank you very much, Washu."

"Enjoy."

"Don't worry. I will," Ayeka promised with a bright smile adorning her gorgeous face. Tenchi handed her Sasami's present next. It was longer than it was wide, and it had a small height of about two inches to it. It also had a blue ribbon on top, which Ayeka removed along with the wrapping paper. She used her fingernail to cut through the small strips of clear tape, and removed the box lid. She found a lovely blue and white kimono folded neatly. She hugged her little sister who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much, Sasami. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I'm fairly sure it's the right size."

"I'll go try it on a little later." Tenchi handed her Ryoko's gift next. It was a small, square box with the same golden wrapping paper with a purple ribbon on top. Ayeka opened it to find a little jewelry box inside. She lifted it out and opened it up to find two beautiful earrings. They were much like Ryoko's except the round gems were blue, and the other part of the earrings was gold. Ayeka removed her small, flower-shaped earrings that she had bought for herself a few months ago, and put in the pair she received from Ryoko. "How do I look?" 

"You look great," Mihoshi declared.

"Thank you, Ryoko."

"Ah, don't mention it." Ayeka cast a smile her way, and Ryoko turned her head the other way, but Ayeka could still see the corner of her mouth curve up into a smile.

Tenchi handed her a card in a light blue envelope next. "Here's the last one for tonight." 

"Nobuyuki will give your gift when he returns home from Tokyo," Yosho announced. Ayeka took the card from Tenchi's hand, and ripped open the envelope. She pulled out the card. "Happy Birthday," is what it said on the front above a picture of a cute teddy bear. She flipped open the card, and it said, "May you have many, many more." Underneath that, she could see where Tenchi had written, "Please meet me outside on the dock at a quarter to midnight." She looked up at him and nodded, and then put the card back in the envelope. 

"Thank you, Tenchi," she said before putting the card on in the box with her kimono in it.

  
  


Tenchi sat at the end of the dock, his shoeless feet dangling in the cold yet soothing water. The refreshing night air of autumn massaged his lungs and helped to calm his nerves. He was a nervous wreck after he had snuck out of the house to wait for his princess to arrive, but the relaxing setting illuminated by the moonlight and made surreal by the dark canopy above him littered in billions of stars had a greater affect on him than anything else could. How many thousands of those stars harbored planets in their great pull of gravity, and how many of those planets harbored intelligent life? These were questions that most normal people of this day and age would scoff at, but Tenchi was far from any sort of normality. He was the prince of a powerful extraterrestrial nation who ruled over a vast empire in the galaxy earthlings called the Milky Way. How many other alien nations existed within the Milky Way alone? Men who considered themselves authorities of the cosmos would give many different answers, but most of them would deny any existence of intelligent life beyond earth. If they only knew what Tenchi knew or saw what he has seen, their grossly inflated egos and mountains of arrogance would come crashing down upon their swelled heads. Tenchi smiled. *It's amazing just how far a mind could wander on such a tranquil night in the small city of Okayama. Oh well, I need to stay calm and focused. Ayeka will be out here in just a few minutes, and I still have no idea what I'm going to say to her. How do you tell someone that you've admired from afar for so long that you are very fond of them? Sure, it should be very simple, but it really isn't. I want to say all the right things, and yet I have no idea just what to say.* He sighed dejectedly. *I never thought it would be this difficult to gather my thoughts about this. I want to tell her exactly what she means to me, but there are no words that can express it. I guess that's why they say love is indescribable.* "Tenchi, you wanted to see me?" He was jarred out of his thoughts, and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Luckily, it was difficult to see with just the moonlight shining down on him.

"Yes, there are a few things we need to talk about."

"I see. Well, what do you have on your mind?"

"Umm...uhh..." *Dammit! Don't freeze up now!* "Well...uhh...I wanted to give you a special birthday present, but I thought it would be best to give it to you out here."

"Ah, I see. It is a lovely night, and it would have been a shame to waste it." Tenchi pulled out the rectangular jewelry box that he had acquired to store the necklace in, and he handed it to her. She took the box from his hand and looked up at him to see if she should open it right then, and he nodded. The maroon box creaked as she opened it. Her eyes went wide as she saw the contents of the velvet-lined interior reflect the moon above them. "T...Ten...Tenchi, this is absolutely gorgeous!" A smile crept across his lips.

"The gift can never compare with the receiver." She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes, but they softened as they met his. Neither of them said a word. They didn't have to. Eyes are the windows of a person's soul, and when two soulmates finally come together as one, words become meaningless shadows of the emotion they fail miserably to describe. Neither of them could have spoken if they had wanted to, and nothing could stop what inevitably follows realization of a mutual love. Tenchi stepped forward and grasped her shoulders gently, yet firmly. She could only look up into his eyes and revel in a dreamlike euphoria, for the love she carried for him for so long had finally been requited. He inched his face closer to hers and closed his eyes as he neared his target. She, too, closed her eyes as their lips met. Oh so gently, he pressed his lips against hers, and quickly pulled back. They opened their eyes, and were once again mesmerized in each other's spell. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her again. She put her arms around his neck, and stood up on her tippy toes as she kissed him with all the feelings she could muster. He was taken aback, but soon kissed her even more feverishly. He tilted his head, and parted his lips. Hist tongue sprang forth and begged entrance into her mouth. She gladly accepted by parting her lips, and their tongues danced as fairies in enchanted forests. Finally, breathlessness forced them apart. Tenchi took a step back, and took the necklace from her protecting grasp. He then stepped forward and put it around her neck and fastened it at the back. He looked down at her and wondered what he had done in the past to reap such a reward. She looked like a glowing angel descended from heaven as the moonlight was reflected slightly off her silky, smooth skin. 

"Ayeka, I..." She cut him off with a finger to his lips. 

"No need for words." She kissed him once more, as teary yet twinkly eyes watched over them. Washu finally shut off the display as the tears began flowing freely from her eyes. Memories of her dear husband filled her thoughts, but they would trouble her no more. She had finally gotten rid of the last burden weighing her down, and by doing so, she had helped two separated souls, split from the beginning of time, rejoin as one. All that was left to do now is comfort her daughter after she learned of Tenchi's true feelings for his beloved princess and attempt to smooth out their jagged relationship. Tomorrow would be forever known as a day of alpha and omega in some way, shape, or form for all of the women who surrounded Tenchi with their love, hopes, and dreams. Tomorrow would shine as brightly as the biggest star, yet it would also be a day of gloom, sorrow, and darkness. Of course, there was an incredible light well concealed behind that veil of tragedy, and Washu would help her daughter lift the veil from her heart and become completely free to shine brighter than the celestial lanterns. 

  
  


Author's notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted this one to be a sort of a WAFFy fic, so I didn't include a brokenhearted Ryoko. I tried to hint about it though several times in the story. Anyway, please take a brief moment to write a review. All flames, criticisms, complements, or any other comments are appreciated. Domo arigato, minna-san. ^_^ 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
